


Take care of it

by RanDom_Breeze



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fingering, I just wanna cry I'm gonna miss them so much sobs, M/M, NielWoon, PWP, Smut, fluff if u squint, idk what to tag tbh, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanDom_Breeze/pseuds/RanDom_Breeze
Summary: "You look troubled, hyung. I can help you." Daniel offers before leaning in, whispering hotly in his ear. "I know what you need."





	Take care of it

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by that moment when daniel was tugging at sungwoon's tie (idek what was he thinking of while doing that smh) but yeah, i couldn't keep it out of my head so I wrote this in one go. It was supposed to be posted like a month ago or sth but it's been rotting in my drafts since then bc i was too lazy to write the ending lmao. anyway i know we all are crying now so i hope this can make y'all feel less sad ( is that even possible TT)

They have been trapped in this practice room for god knows how many hours, preparing for their new title track and practicing the new dance moves without a break. Their need to deliver their best yet grows with every single move. Their bodies are aching and their minds are buzzing with lack of sleep. the room is filled with humidity and reeking of the smell of 11 boys sweating, their heavy panting echoing through the walls.

 

It's exhausting, really. But after almost a year and half of nonstop schedules, Sungwoon's body became so used to this that the labored breathing and burning muscles don't bother him that much anymore.

 

What's bothering him at the moment, however, is the itch he's feeling allover his body, as if his body is indirectly begging for something his tired brain can't identify. He rubs at his neck frustratingly, he has been feeling like that for a couple of days now, making him short tempered and pissed at the tiniest things. He has no time to dwell much on it though, choosing to ignore it instead and forcing himself to focus on work. He really should get a grip on himself before he gets scolded.

 

Their dance instructor signals them to stop to take a break, and everybody sigh in gratefulness. Sungwoon goes to grab his towel and a water bottle. He didn't know his throat was this dry until he finds himself downing the whole bottle in one go. He sighs in content, leaning his side against the cool wall and closing his eyes as he tries to relax his stress away.

 

"Hyung, are you ok?" A soft voice spoke behind him, and he feels big arms wrap around his body, encaging him in a warm hug. The owner of the voice clinging to Sungwoon's smaller form like the human koala he is, putting extra weight on Sungwoon's tired body. Sungwoon smiles as he relaxes into the hug nevertheless.

 

"Yeah, Daniel. I'm fine." Sungwoon tried to assure the younger, but his voice comes out a little weak, and he doesn't sound that convincing even for himself. He sounds tired and annoyed. He lets out a sigh as he closes his eyes and leans back against the warm, firm chest.

 

"What's bothering you? Tell me."

Daniel whispers so close to his ear as he rests his head on Sungwoon's shoulder. Sungwoon doesn't answer, lost in his own tired thoughts. He doesn't realize until then that one of Daniel's hands has been creeping slowly up his arm to his shoulder. The younger starts massaging the tense muscles slowly and it leaves Sungwoon gasping in agony. The younger buries his face in the crook of Sungwoon's neck and noses at the sensitive skin there. Sungwoon hums,and in the back of his mind he wonders if they're allowed to be this intimate in front of the others without looking suspicious. He doesn't bother much with the thought though as the action makes his body relax. Daniel really has some magical hands.

 

Suddenly he feels warm lips placing a trail of kisses on his nape and he has to clasp his hand over his mouth to stop the moan that threatened to come out. Daniel's hands which were massaging his shoulders earlier trails down to his torso, rubbing it up and down. Daniel's literally feeling him up in front of everyone, and Sungwoon has to look around the practice room to check if anyone has noticed it yet. He lets out a relived sigh as nobody seems to pay them attention before he turns around to look at younger.

 

Daniel was looking at him, eyes dark and lips forming a knowing smirk. Suddenly the room is too hot for Sungwoon's comfort.

 

"What...." , Sungwoon tries, but his words got cut when feels nails digging in his sides.

 

"You look troubled, hyung. I can help you." Daniel offers before leaning in, whispering hotly in his ear. "I know what you need."

 

Sungwoon is dizzy, his body is growing warmer and the itch he was feeling earlier intensifies.

 

Something clicks in his head.

 

"Bathroom." Is all what Sungwoon manages to say before he entangles himself from the tight grip and runs away from the room.

 

He's standing in the cold bathroom, looking at his reflection on the mirror. His face is red and his pants show the slight sign of a bulge. he hopes for whatever god out there that nobody noticed it. He digs his fingers on the edge of the sink and closes his eyes, trying to contain the heat creeping through his lower region.

 

Daniel just made him realize why he was bothered all this time. He needs someone (read: Daniel) to touch him. They haven't had any contact for almost a week, busy with endless schedules and practice. He was so frustrated and he needs Daniel to relief his body and release his stress.

 

He doesn't notice the bathroom door open, but he vaguely register the clink of the door lock. Before he even opens his eyes he feels strong arms circle his torso firmly and a weight pushing him against the sink where his erection meets the cold porcelain, causing him to yelp in both pain and pleasure. A pair of warm lips latch on the side of his neck and his breath hitches.

 

One of his hands came up to grab on the arms around his body to steady himself, and his eyes shot open in panic. The arms around him were bare. He swore Daniel was wearing his hoodie earlier. He glances at the mirror, only to be met with a smirk gracing the younger's face while looking back at Sungwoon.

 

"Y-your hoodie...." He says breathlessly when Daniel bites on his earlobe playfully.

 

"Ditched it before coming." Says the younger before he starts unzipping Sungwoon's hoodie, taking his sweet time to get it open and making Sungwoon even more frustrated in the process before sliding one of his hands under it. "Felt so hot knowing that you'll be waiting here for me like a good boy."

 

Fuck, Daniel really knows how to rile him up.

 

"What was this all for?", Sungwoon asks, feigning annoyance, but he makes no move to stop the younger from touching him.

 

Daniel smiles at him on the mirror before speaking, "You don't see how fucked up you look whenever you need me."

 

Sungwoon weakly groans in protest at that, annoyed at how he was so transparent to the younger. But the thought makes him feel even hotter. The younger smiles seductively at him before the hand that's under Sungwoon's shirt goes up to his nipple, rubbing on it with his thumb before pinching it slightly. Sungwoon throws his head back with a moan.

 

"Stop the tease." The older whispers in frustration. But then he regrets it.

 

Daniel complies immediately. he doesn't even give him a warning before he slides his hand into his pants, past his boxers, and grips Sungwoon's leaking member in his hand, tugging it harder than Sungwoon's weak body can handle. Daniel's hand is so big around him, and Sungwoon's cock fits in it just good. The sensation of the cold fingers around his warm member sends jolts of pleasure through Sungwoon's body. He opens his mouth in silent moans, bucking his hips forward involuntarily as he throws his head back on Daniel's shoulder.

 

"We have to go back soon so I'll be quick this time, babe." Daniel breathes into his ear before attacking his neck with his mouth, nipping at it and sending shivers down the older's spine.

 

Sungwoon can't take this anymore.

 

He grips Daniel's hair- a bit forcefully than needed but he really can't control his body anymore- and tilts his head before smashing their lips together. He shoves his tongue into Daniel's hot mouth and the younger welcomes the action by fastening his strokes on the older's member.

 

Sungwoon can feel Daniel's hard on pressing against his ass and he moans in pleasure. He presses his ass back against it while his other hand that's not buried in Daniel's hair goes behind him, pushing Daniel's hips closer to his body and adding more pressure on the younger's lower part. It was Daniel's turn to moan.

 

"Fuck, Hyung." Daniel breaks the kiss and lets out a groan as he starts to dry hump the shorter male. Sungwoon rocks himself between Daniel's hand and hard on as he feels the pleasure taking over his body.

 

Sungwoon's breath catches when he suddenly feels Daniel yanking his pants down, followed by yanking his own pants too. He glances at the mirror and Daniel is looking back at him, face red and mouth open as he tries to control his breathing.

 

Sungwoon watches as the younger noses at his hair, inhaling his scent before placing a string of kisses down his neck. He looks back at sungwoon in the mirror with dark, lustful eyes before whispering lowly in his ear.

 

"Open your legs for me, baby."

 

In his hazy state of mind, Sungwoon doesn't really understand what's the younger's plan. They definitely have no time for more than this - unless they want to get caught because Sungwoon can't really control himself whenever Daniel's dick is in his ass- so this kind of catches him off guard and he freaks out.

 

Daniel seems to catch on sungwoon's expression from the mirror and he starts laughing, not too much to piss Sungwoon off but enough to confuse him even more.

 

"Don't worry, I'm not fucking you here." Sungwoon watches as the younger moves to open his legs himself since Sungwoon isn't showing any signs of moving. Daniel licks his hands, coating it generously with salive before sneaking it between the older's buttocks.

 

For a moment Sungwoon forgets about everything and lets out a sigh when Daniel's fingers make contact with his hole. He moves his ass closer to the touch, trying to get the best of it. Daniel's smiling fondly at him in the mirror while lubricating the area with his hand before sliding it down, coating Sungwoon's inner thighs too.

 

Sungwoon bites his lower lip in anticipation.

 

"Come here" Daniel says as he pulls sungwoon back against his broad chest, one hand coming up to pull his face towards him so they can kiss again, the other hand going to the older's hip, pushing it back so he can bury his own erection between sungwoon's ass cheeks. Daniel sighs into the kiss as they both start to rock against each other in the new position.

 

Sungwoon feels Daniel's head brushing against his hole and he moans in pleasure, his hand reaching down to sooth his abandoned cock, only to get it slapped away by Daniel.

 

"I didn't allow you to touch yourself." Daniel deadpans and Sungwoon groans in frustration. It only lasted for a few seconds though as his hand was replaced by Daniel's, picking up the pace with his thrusts as his moans get louder. Sungwoon swallows them all as he attaches their mouths again.

 

Sungwoon feels the younger's hands pushing his thighs together before sliding his cock between them. Daniel moans his name softly as he starts fucking his thighs, and Sungwoon can barely contain his own pleasure as feels the tip hitting the back of his balls repeatedly.

 

Daniel picks up his hand's pace on Sungwoon's dick. He feels the familiar heat coil in the bit of his stomach, and he knows he isn't going to last any longer.

 

He digs his nails in the younger's arms, moans of _Daniel_ and _please_ spilling out if his mouth as he rocks himself faster against the younger. Daniel, seemingly noticing how close he is, fastens his pace before whispering, "Come for me, hyung." And it's all that takes to throw Sungwoon over the edge as he spills hard on the sink and Daniel's hand, white dots invading his sight as pleasure takes over his whole body. His body shudders hard and Daniel holds him still through it all as he slowly milks the pleasure out of his body.

 

Sungwoon opens his eyes when he comes down from his high, and sees Daniel looking back at him, eyes unfocused and brows furrowed. Daniel stopped moving, and a soft _hyung_ escapes his mouth, begging. Sungwoon knows he is waiting for his permission and he smiles affectionately at him. He pulls the younger against him again, and whispers hotly against his mouth.

 

"keep going, baby. I want you to taint me."

 

daniel growls at that, smashing their lips as he starts thrusting again between sungwoon's legs with his full force, eyes never leaving the older's as he focuses on chasing his own release.

 

Sungwoon contemplates it for a moment before he reaches his hand up in front of Daniel's face to point his middle finger towards his mouth.

 

"Suck."

 

Like an obedient puppy, Daniel accepts the finger inside his mouth. He sucks on it as if his life depends on it. A smirk appearing on Sungwoon's face as he watches the younger lap at his finger, tracing it up and down with his tongue as he closes his eyes and gets lost in ecstasy.

 

Sungwoon pulls his finger out of the younger's mouth and reaches behind their bodies. Daniel furrows his eyebrows questioningly at him but sungwoon only gives him his charming smile. The younger lets out a curse when he feels the finger circling his hole before sliding slowly inside. A string of moans escapes his mouth as sungwoon pushes it in to the hilt, before pulling it back and pushing it in again, fucking Daniel at the same pace with his thrusts between Sungwoon's thighs. It only takes Sungwoon a particular curl of his finger to get Daniel to bury his head in sungwoon's neck to muffle his screams as his body shudders violently and begins to spell his load between Sungwoon's legs.

 

Sungwoon sighs, feeling the warm liquid sliding down his thighs as he keeps moving his finger inside Daniel, only stopping when daniel's body goes numb against his.

 

They stay like this for awhile,calming their breathes, Daniel backhugging him as he draws soothing circles on the younger's arm.

 

"You know, we have no time to be cuddling like that." Sungwoon said lightly but still makes no attempt to move, finding it comfortable between Daniel's arms.

 

Daniel buries his face against sungwoon's neck before mumbling a tired " I don't want to move." It earns him a small kiss on the crown of his head.

 

Sungwoon wants to stay like that too, but they definitely can't do that in the bathroom, and not when they have practice to go back to.

 

Oh shit, the practice.

 

Sungwoon was about to scream at Daniel because they got immersed in their bubble and completely forgot about the practice when a small knock at the door startles him.

 

"I know that you're both inside, and we all have been waiting for you so we can go on with the goddamn practice so kindly come out right now before I break the door and drag your asses out."

 

The leader's voice deadpans from the other side of the door and both of them burst out laughing. Jisung blubbers so much when he's mad. The sound of their laughter doesn't go unnoticed by jisung though.

 

"You have 5 minutes to open the damn door or I'm going ruin your lives." Sungwoon rolls his eyes hard on the supposedly scary tone jisung was speaking with, but he straightens up nevertheless to shake Daniel off him. The youngest groans in displeasure before he eventually untangles them, lifting his weight from Sungwoon's tiny body and making his way to grab some toilet papers to clean them both.

 

Sungwoon looks at the mess they created on the floor and frowns. They still need to clean this before leaving. Daniel comes back with tissues in hand, he follows sungwoon's gaze to the floor and chuckles.

 

"Hey, jisung hyung, i don't think five minutes would be enough." He shouts to the man outside and seconds later he hears a faint 'I hate you both' as jisung walks away, probably losing hope and completely done with them.

Daniel laughs at that, and Sungwoon just shrugs before taking the tissues from Daniel to wipe himself clean. Daniel follows and starts cleaning himself and their surroundings.

 

Before Sungwoon opens the door on their way out, Daniel grabs him by the waist and pulls him closer against his chest.

 

"Do you feel better now?" He asks , concern lacing his voice and Sungwoon feels like melting. Daniel can be so caring sometimes and it makes him fall in love with the younger even more.

 

Sungwoon nods before tiptoeing to place a soft kiss on the younger's lips.

 

"Thank you, Daniel-ah." He whispers before placing another kiss on the younger's nose. " I love you."

 

The blinding smile he gets in return is the most satisfying thing he would ever witness.

 

"I love you too, my small and precious hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it until here then congrats ,u just wasted ur time on this bs lol jk thank u for reading. comments and kudos r always appreciated ♥
> 
> u can find me here @/hwangdeepened u r welcome to come & cry with me anytime.


End file.
